Froststar
'''Froststar '''is a large, broad-shouldered, muscular, white she-cat with a light gray stripe down her back, clear, shiny ice-blue eyes, powerful shoulders, long claws, a massive head, huge paws, and scars running down her flanks. Appearance Froststar has very long, shiny, sleek frost-white fur, with a crooked gray stripe down her back.She has large, bright, shiny, very light blue eyes, so light in fact that some mistake her for being blind. She has a long, narrow muzzle. Her ears are somewhat large, and they have sharply pointed tips. Her whiskers are long and thin, but if you look closely they are white like her coat. She has very long, thin legs, and big paws. She has a long tail, very thick because of her long, soft fur. Froststar's teeth are very long and sharp, and you can sometimes see them poking out of her lips. Her fur is very shiny and sleek, as she spends a long time grooming it when she isn't busy. She is a mix of many different kinds of cats. She gets her long fur from her ancestry of Maine Coon, Ragdoll, Somali, Raggamuffin, Siberian, Turkish Van, Munchkin, Birman, Turkish Angora and, mainly, Norweigan Forest, from whom she also gets her large, broad, strong, powerful appearance, and her large paws and long, fluffy tail. Her bloodlines also contain European Burmese, Oriental Shorthair, Siamese, Snowshoe, Colourpoint Shorthair, American Wirehair, Abyssinian and many more. Personality and Skills Froststar is usually very gentle, but battle she will do anything to protect her Clan. She falls in love very easily, and she had many kits. She hates arguing, but often wants her own way. She is very skilled at climbing, and she can swim easily due to her sleek fur. In battle, she is very skilled at direct attacks due to her long, hooked claws and massive fangs. Trivia *The father of her kits Grayfeather and Spiritstar is a mystery *She was expecting Nightwing's kits when she died. *She always loved Iceclaw, but he never loved her, and he killed his son, Stormkit, and said it was a sign from StarClan that they shouldn't be together. *She was originally a pale gray tabby with dark stripes - this idea has changed a lot, for many reasons. *On the original roleplay, she was seen - and still is, sometimes - as a gray she-cat with a white belly, chest and muzzle and silver stripes. *After Froststar's death, Sandfur spoke to her in StarClan, asking her to come back, as she believed that Froststar was the only one who could change Iceclaw back to how he was before, kind and loyal. Gallery 183711cc380badd8b87df00342e1299e.jpg 89e7771d4d58e4cf499c83a9b51032cf.jpg 3367507456_7698033a4e_b.jpg Froststar4.jpg Froststar6.jpg Froststar7.jpg Froststar11.jpg Family and Ancestors Mother: Cloudfur (Deceased, verified StarClan member) Father: Snowstar (Deceased, verified StarClan member) Aunts: Speckleleaf (Status unknown), Fernpelt (Deceased, verified StarClan member) Half-aunt: Firespark (Status unknown) Uncles: Icetail (Deceased, verified StarClan member) (formerly), Runningstream (Deceased, verified StarClan member) Cousin: Sunstar (Status unknown) Sister: Leafstorm (Deceased, verified StarClan member) Half-sisters: Redstar (Deceased, verified StarClan member), Moonfur (Status unknown) Brother-in-law: Liontail (Deceased, verified Place of No Stars member) (formerly) Neices: Amberpaw (Deceased, verified StarClan member), Snowfeather (Living), Burnstar (Living) Nephew: Branchkit (Deceased, verified StarClan member) Mates: Icestar (Deceased, verified Place of No Stars member) (formerly), Nightwing (Deceased, verified StarClan member) Daughters: Grayfeather (Deceased, verified StarClan member), Spiritstar (Deceased, verified StarClan member) Son: Stormkit (Deceased, verified StarClan member) Grandson: Stonefang (Deceased, verified StarClan member) Granddaughter: Frostheart (Deceased, verified StarClan member)